


Before Bliss Can Begin

by Zarius



Category: WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Dark, Episode: s01e04 We Interrupt This Program, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, Mind Control, Protective Avengers, Protective Vision (Marvel), Questions, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, revival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarius/pseuds/Zarius
Summary: Before bliss can begin, the most burning of questions must be addressed and extinguished.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff & Vision, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Kudos: 45





	Before Bliss Can Begin

"Wanda, where's Geraldine?"

The question is asked, and the process begins.

The same tiring process.

It is pure bliss when the same outcome manifests from it.

But still, there is much before bliss can begin.

There is strain, there is anxiety, and there is confrontation.

And there is death.

Death and consequence.

So much of it she tries to wash over, put aside, yet it clings so tightly to her, pushing it aside for the comforts of home, the sensation of family, with the echoes of laughter all around her mocking how crazy her situation is, an opinion she shares in spite of the truth.

The truth that she chooses not to escape it, that she wills Vision not to ,nor anyone who lives in the village of Westview can elude it, try as they might, will it if they dare, there is no denying her choice.

"Oh she left honey" is the first answer she tries, she hopes it will be enough; she has already spent so much energy restoring her house to a proper home after a most unwelcome intrusion.

She turns to greet her husband; she finds death staring straight back to her.

Pale, bare, barren, void of no life, a face of decay, and a reminder all too clearly the best days were behind her.

_No_ , she thinks.

She will not stand for this reminder. This...reality.

And no one observing her preferred reality need be subjected to it either.

There was an audience to satisfy, they do not wish to be challenged, and they are to be entertained. No measure of discomfort should be permitted for them. All was clear. As clear as the blue in the sky and as tempered as the radiance of the blazing sun upon the Earth.

Still, greater questions linger. All directed at her.

Just how precise is her method?

How much control does she truly possess over her power?

Over everyone?

Did she have choice, or made to have no choice at all?

These were questions that challenged her, and maybe that is why the laughter stops.

To restore it to life, she must first replenish Vision, make him whole, and make him look as alive as he feels to her.

She succeeds.

Before bliss can begin, she had to answer one of the more burning questions. The rest will now simply disappear. Cast aside for another day because the greatest of them was answered first.

"We don't have to stay here, we can go wherever we want" he tells her calmly, his hands tightening around her shoulder, wishing to let her know through body language that wherever they fall, she will land safely.

She caresses his cheek tenderly, and politely turns down the notion.

"No we can't, this is our home"

"Are you sure?" he asks

"Oh don't worry darling" she says, and repeats the answer to the most important question.

"I have everything under control"


End file.
